My Master, the Demon
by soundlessNight
Summary: When Celia was auctioned off at a slaves house, she met a butler named Claude Faustus. Soon later, he meets his highness Alois Trancy. But what will happen when Celia knows more about Alois and another young master?


**My Master, the Demon**

**Hi my readers! This is my first black butler story. Not to mention the first time I'm ever adding my OC. Her name Is Celia give more detail within the story. But I'm still adding everyone else and stuff. So I really hope you like My Butler, the Demon!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the auction room. There were bids from all around. From the right and the left.<p>

"I want the Blonde headed girl!" men would shout. I'd cover my ears to block them all out. But I could still hear them through my ears.

The bids continued. I was dragged to a podium, to show them who I was. I sat in a small cage. I looked around with my wandering, scared purple eyes.

"She is 5'4 in feet. She had long blonde hair and purple eyes. She can be a hard worker. Even though, she is the age of 14. The bids will begin at 800 dollars." The crowd began to roar with biddings.

A man called," 1,000."

"1200"

"1500"

A man in all black, in an all butlers outfit called,"2000"

I looked up, thinking _why so much? I'm just a servant. Nothing more, and nothing less._

The auctioneer looked around for more bids.

"2000 going once."

"twice"

"2500"

He stood tall and strong. He adjusted his glasses bringing up his head. The other man gave him an evil eye.

You can both see them mouth words to one another.

One was Claude.

And the other was Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Then a huge bidding war began.<p>

" 3000"

"3500"

"4000"

"4500"

"8000"

Sebastian stood. I could tell he couldn't bid much higher.

"8000 going once"

"Going twice"

He hit his hammer on the table and yelled "Sold to the man with the glasses!"

As I the auctioneer let me out of the cage and pushed me over to the butler.

"Hello young lady."

"Oh! Um hello..." I bowed and sprung my head back up holding my hands. My bangs covered my eyes as did some of my blonde lose hair.

As I sat in the carriage. My arms folded and looking out the window, the butler sat right across from me.

"So it Celia is it?"

"Oh um… yes.."

"I should fully introduce myself. I'm Claude Faustus. The butler for my highness, Alois Trancy."

"Well um, it's nice to fully meet you."

* * *

><p>When we got out of the carriage, my eyes widen. The manor was huge. At least two or three stories tall. Over at least 30 windows. Claude carried a lanetern to lighten the way towards the door.<p>

"Come on." Claude lead me into the manor, I passed by vases, and paintings. I saw servants walking around. I saw triplets and a maid with an eye patch over her left eye and long blue hair.

"Here." Claude handed me my maid uniform and walked out of my room so I may change.

When I walked out of my room, the butler led me to the room where his lord was. I stood outside of the room. I laid up against the wall, listening to them both speak.

"But I never wanted another maid Claude." I saw that the door was a little open, so walked over and peeked through. There, at his desk, sat a boy with blonde hair a certain color of blue eyes. He had his head on the desk, acting as if he didn't care for anything.

"She's not even that bad your highness. Give her a chance would you?"

"Fine. Bring her in Claude."

"Of Course." He bowed to his lord and turned around. He fixed his glasses and I saw him roll his eyes. I laughed to myself and returned to the wall, to seem I wasn't listening in on them.

Claude opened the door, and gave me a hand motion to come in.

"Well? I'm not getting any older Claude. Is she coming or not!"

* * *

><p>I walked in with my hand together. I brought my head up looking at him. I seemed a bit confused.<p>

I thought that he would be, well… an adult. But the master looks like my age.

"Hello." I bowed and kept bent over. The master looked up, and hopped over the desk and walked over to me.

"You can come up." I came back up, and stood up with my shoulders back.

"Look at you! You seem to my age is that correct?"

"W-well… I'm 14. But I don't know your age."

"Mhm." He crossed his arms and continued to circle around me. He ran his hands across my shoulders.

_Oh bloody hell. I feel violated…._

"Now now…no need to feel scared. I won't do that to you." He began to laugh as I looked at him confused.

"Your highness, it's time for you to retire."

"Ugh. Alright claude…" he walked out and rolled his eyes at Claude as he walked out.

"You can go to bed whenever you please. Just get me if you get lost."

I nodded as he followed his lord.

* * *

><p>I walked out of his studies and headed toward my room. I threw on a night gown and took out my hair from my pigtails and let my long, blonde hair lose. I carried the candle toward my night stand and flopped on my bed.<p>

" I guess you can say… its better then where I was before." I grinned then blew my candles light out and retired until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**hey guys! did you like it? please review or message me if i should continue and stuff...so i really hope you liked it!and i will hopefully see you all iin the next chapter!:D**


End file.
